demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost
=Info= Frost SC6 01.jpg|Frost Frost (霜, Shimo) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2018. Frost made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Frost is a demon of cold and ice. Relationships *Nyx - ally *Nirvana - ally *Vortex - ally *Ash - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Frost appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Frost is a spoiled young demon with a bunch of ambitions who wants to get everything. But the high society refuses to take him seriously. One day he joined the Order Of Leviathan. Frost thought, that with the help of Leviathan, he can get the world of mortals to the possession and prove its important place in society. Eye of Leviathan gave Frost strengthening his ice abilities. Frost fell in battle against Alexander. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Frost use Patroklos' (SCV) and Grøh's fighting styles. Weapon Ice Sword and Shield Ice Sword and Shield is the same form as Patroklos' Soul Calibur. Frost SC5 06.png|Weapon: Ice Sword and Shield Ice Blades Ice Blades is the same form as Grøh's Scharfrichter. Frost SC6 03.jpg|Weapon: Ice Blades Frost SC6 16.jpg|Weapon: Ice Blades Critical Edge Cutting Icicle Frost sheathes his sword into his shield, and fiercely punches his opponent into the air. He then draws his blade and throws it into his opponent's chest then jumps to recover his sword, puncturing the enemy while doing so. When Frost returns to the ground alongside his fallen foe. |Critical Edge: Cutting Icicle |Critical Edge: Cutting Icicle Cutting Icicle Frost hits his opponent which knocks him back, throws his spinning dual saber at opponent then teleports to him. He hits them a couple more times until delivers a final blow. SoulCalibur 6 - Frost (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Frost has access to two different fighting styles drawing from his double saber: wielding it as one large blade or dual-wielding two smaller blades. The latter is accessed using his Innocent Draw stance. During his Soul Charge, he can teleport. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 7:37, 15 *Hair: 5:39, 0 *Eyes: 9:39, 5 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 0 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Frost SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Ice Sword and Shield SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 5, 36, 7 *Hair: 25, 38, 0 *Eyes: 25, 38, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 31, 0, 0 *Tail: 5, 36, 6 *Tattoo: 25, 38, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *3 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *4 outfit: 25, 38, 0 Weapon colors: *Ice Blades: 25, 38, 0 / 10, 36, 5 / 10, 36, 5 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Frost SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Ice Blades Stage SoulCalibur V Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea (Astaroth's battleground). Frost SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea Music Theme "Chainless Disaster" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Ah, this will be easy.'' *''This is gonna hurt!'' *''I'm the best.'' *''Alright! This gonna be fun.'' *''I can feel it!'' *''Poor Baby!'' *''I don't even know my own strength!'' *''That's gonna leave a mark!!'' *''I might have a position for you.'' Category:Frost Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters